Fire, Fire
by ClockworkMinds
Summary: Rin left Japan, knowing he was putting everyone in danger. It's been three years and Yuki finds him. Rin has to go into hiding, changing locations again. When he finds that Yuki is hunting him down, he is helped by his friends and a strange girl. Rin must fight to survive and find his twin's real intentions.
1. Chapter 1

_Blue Exorcist one shot. I hope this is good._

* * *

The orange-red light of the setting sun was nearly blinding, Rin decided. He was crouched on an old church steeple, somewhere in New York City. He was balanced on a banner plate, high up, so far, no one would notice him._  
_

Except that girl across the road in the apartment buildings.

She'd been watching him for some time now. Just watching, never making a move to call emergency crews or come over to get him down. It was almost like she knew he wasn't going to kill himself. Like she knew he was watching the world below him.

Rin stood, tail flicking out to help him stay balanced. His sword was on his back. The girl wasn't in the window anymore. He took the opportunity to jump down, landing like a cat. He walked away like nothing happened.

The demon hadn't returned to his perch. He's officially deemed it dangerous because of that girl. He'd find another perch just as easy, so it didn't bother him much.

Until he ran smack into someone _who looked exactly like his twin brother._

Three years ago, Rin left Japan, coming to America. He was dangerous. He hated risking the lives of others for his stupid mistakes. For his fuck-ups.

_It can't be. _Rin thought to himself. He continued walking toward his destination.

The high rise he lived him was a little fancy, but it provided enough room for him and Kuro. The Cat Sith wasn't exactly thrilled with the move at first, but he understood why Rin did it. Kuro loved the noise from the streets below. He didn't mind being put on a leash and walked around Central Park either. He quite enjoyed it. Less silence meant less things to have to jump at.

Yuki didn't know where Rin was. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. But he could have sworn that was Yuki he just ran into.

_"Rin! Rin!"_ Kuro bounded into Rin's arms. _"I feel Yuki!"_

Shit.

"What do you mean?"

_"He's here. In the city. Close by."_

"He can't be. How did he find me?"

Kuro didn't respond. He just jumped onto the window seat before turned around to face Rin. By the Sith's hard gaze, he guess he was supposed to go to the window.

_"Don't come too close. Yuki's in the building across from us."_

"What? How long has he been there?"

_"A few minutes."_

"Hell. Okay. I need to move them. Just get out and away."

Kuro glared, giving Rin the exact look he didn't want. "Fine. I'll stay." He collapsed into the over stuffed arm chair. The Sith lodged himself between pillows on the window seat, watching out the window. Rin sighed, giving up entirely before fumbling his way to his bedroom in the near-dark apartment.

Sleep was the best idea right now, he decided.

Eighteen hours later, the teen woke up. He hissed at his clock, numbers glowing bright obnoxious red. He didn't sense that Kuro was close, which meant the Cat Sith was out and about.

The teen padded to the kitchen and was greeted by quite the surprise.

"Rin. How _nice _to see you again." Yuki's sharp tone snapped Rin out of his thoughts.

The demon lunged for Kurikara, unsheathing it but keeping the electric blue flames in control. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit my brother." Yuki drew one of his guns. "I see you've gained more control over the flames."

"Fuck you."

Rin's younger brother smirked. "Play nice. Everyone is here, I'll have you know. They wanted to know if you were alive or not."

"What do they care? You probably forced them to go with you."

"Why do you think that?" Yuki questioned.

"You always wanted control, to be the better twin." Rin growled. "You hated the fact that I was more powerful."

"But you're cursed."

"Like I give a fuck! I made it just fine here!"

"Which is why you need to come back to Japan." Yuki's voice was calm.

"Oh hell no." Rin shifted his grip on Kurikara. "I didn't leaven Japan until a year and a half ago. I stayed. I watched you guys and made sure you were safe. I left because I was risking your lives. All you ever did was bitch about how reckless I was. I got sick of it."

Yuki's eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You don't care."

"You're right. I don't." Yuki headed for the door. "I am sorry I interrupted you."

He was gone.

Rin stood there for a few moments before collapsing against the wall, dropping his sword carelessly to the ground. He pulled his knees up, resting his elbows on them and hiding his face in his hands. The black haired teen had had it. This was the exact reason he separated himself. Why he left. And Yuki and the group came and ruined it all.

If the rest of the group was here, it meant they were watching him. Rin had to leave, move. And soon.

Six hours later, Rin arrived at some crappy motel on the Pennsylvania-New York border, He didn't care, as long as he was putting distance between him and the others.

"Hello, I'd like a room for one night please." He told the clerk.

"Sir, we don't allow pets."

Rin glared. "I'll leave him in my car."

"I didn't see you arrive in a vehicle." the clerk argued. He glanced up at Rin, seeing how wet he was from the rain. "Fine. But if my manager finds out about this, I'm reporting you."

"He won't. Kuro is good." Rin snagged the key from the man's grip, walking down the hall slowly. He found the door and shoved the key in. It took a minute or two, as the lock was stuck.

The motel room smelled of must and wet dog. It was gross, but it would do. A hot shower sounded very good at the moment. The demon opened his duffel, allowing the Sith to nestle in it and promptly fall asleep. Rin had just gotten undressed and the shower turned on when someone knocked on the door. He groaned, pulling his jeans back on. "Give me a minute!"

"We don't have a minute! Get your skinny ass out here!"

Rin opened the door, Kurikara in hand. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Kaleb. Lets go. Get your stuff together." Kaleb pushed passed Rin. Kuro greeted her by plushing on her legs.

_"She a Guardian."_

"You-who are you?"

Kaleb glared, her eyes a brilliant blue-green. "Kaleb. Your brother is hunting you down. I suggest you get moving."

"What does Yuki want with me?"

"He wants you dead. He still under the notion you're out of control and dangerous." Kaleb shoved a sweatshirt into Rin's arms. "The rest of the team is against it. He's alone now. Bon found me in Germany last month and we've been looking for you since."

"Bon? Yuki said-,"

"I know what he said. He lied. Move a little faster." Kaleb snatched the duffel, grabbing Rin's wrist and yanked him from the room.

She pulled him to a black Audi, which Kaleb shoved Rin into the passenger side, dumping his bag into his lap. She got into the car and revved the engine before taking off. The demon gripped the dashboard for safety.

"What the hell, woman?!"

"Chill. Yuki wasn't far behind us. He'll have stopped at the motel for you."

"Why are you driving like a crazy person though?"

"To get distance between us. He believes you're headed west." Kaleb glanced at him.

"I was. Until you came along." Rin tossed his bag into the back seat.

The girl smirked. "Oh, we still are. We're just going to Las Angeles. Everyone is there waiting for you."

Rin sighed, deciding not to argue with Kaleb. He buckled himself before leaning against the window and falling asleep.

* * *

_This was originally going to be a one-shot. Not so much anymore. It's going to be an actual story. Damned plot bunnies.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter. I'm on a roll with this right now._

* * *

Rin woke up with sunlight hitting his eyes. Directly. He grumbled under his breath, squinting into the light. It was early morning and they were stopped at a gas station. Kaleb wasn't in the Audi. The demon sat up, getting a face-full of Kuro. The Sith must have been sitting on the dashboard.

"Kuro, it's too early." Rin mumbled.

Kaleb came out of the building, carrying two bags. She had her dark hair up in a knot, dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She dropped into the driver's side, handing Rin the bags. "Good to see you're awake. You slept for nearly two days."

"What?!"

"Shh. There are people around, you know. Don't be so loud." Kaleb scolded. "There's food in there. Kuro said you eat anything."

Rin gave the Cat Sith a dark look, before digging through the bags. He found chocolate Poky-sticks. "Really?"

Kaleb shrugged. "It's food. Enjoy it."

"Where are we?"

"Almost to Kansas."

"You still drove like a fucking maniac?!" Rin gasped. "While I was asleep?!"

"Calm yourself, demon. Yes, I did. If we keep the pace, we'll be in L.A. in three days. It'll be uneventful, but you have one of those smart phones. Keep it charged and you can play games or whatever."

"I think I'll pass. I might try to sleep more."

"I have Valium."

Rin's eyes widened. "Why the fuck do you have that?"

"In case I need to sedate someone. They aren't strong enough to keep you down for days on end though. Which sucks, really. I could use it sometimes on idiots I run into."

"God you're violent."

"It's in my job description." Kaleb pulled out slowly. "We're in corporation limits. I can't drive fast without looking suspicious."

The two stayed silent for a good three hours. Rin talked to Kuro before the Sith decided to sleep. The ravenette watched the scenery, noting the homes were getting further apart and there were more pastures and barns. There was an old shell of what must have been a watchtower or some sorts, the stone covered in moss and ivy. It was beautiful, he decided. You didn't see much like this in Japan or the city. The abandoned places looked creepy.

As the sun sank, trees became thicker on the sides of the highway. Kaleb took a ramp off the highway, driving the dark streets. Rin looked at her, wondering what she was up to.

"In case you're wondering, Yuki got ahead of us. He's circling back around and he'd catch us on the highway."

"How do you know?"

"My Familiar."

"I didn't know you had one." Rin was surprised.

"He's an owl. Good for traveling at night. He doesn't mind daylight either." Kaleb pulled up to a large Victorian style house. "We have to stay here for the night."

"Where are we?"

"My half brother's house. We're not in Kansas anymore."

Rin nearly burst out laughing at the irony in Kaleb's words. He followed her obediently to the front door, which was opened by a tall teen. Kaleb's half-brother.

"Kay. How nice of you to show up."

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

"Don't show up unexpectedly."

Kaleb turned around and clocked him. "I sent Cam. He delivered a message. Don't deny it!"

Rin had Kurikara drawn, ready to knock sense into this guy. "Whoa! You're Okumura. Jesus you're vicious." The guys held his hands up.

"I don't like your vibe."

Kaleb looked between the two men before laughing. "Okay. Rin, this is Oli. Oli, this is Rin Okumura. Please don't kill each other." She disappeared into the house.

Oli moved to the side, allowing the demon in. Kuro shot into the house, sniffing everything. An owl was perched in the living room, watching the familiar. Kuro caught scent of the bird, and stared up at it. The owl seemed to give a nod of acknowledgement before Kuro took off once again.

"He seems to feel safe here. Is that normal?" Oli asked.

"No. Kuro isn't very trusting." Rin glanced at Oli sideways.

"There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Just straight down the hall. Cam will have Kuro show you where your room is."

"Thank you."

Several hours later, Rin sat with Kaleb and Oli in the living room. James sat on Kaleb's shoulder and Kuro was curled up in Rin's lap.

"Yuki apparently is under the beliefe he's lost Rin's trail. The moment you leave this house, he'll be on your butts again." Oli spoke softly.

"Don't be gentle about it. I just want to know why he's doing this."

"Memphisto told him to." The siblings said together.

"But he's my half brother!" Rin exclaimed.

"We know, Rin, we know. We're under the belief he wants you back in the Cram school. Amaimon is an ass and has been in touch with Pheles and us."

"Amainmon? He doesn't like me."

"The Earth King doesn't like anyone. He's anti-social and crazy."

"They're all fucking crazy." Rin growled.

"Stop! My God, just shut up and listen." Kaleb smacked Rin on the head. "Oli and I have this sort of planned out. We're a day away from our destination. I'll leave by myself. You'll go with Oli."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to. This ensures your safety. Kuro will be with me."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I said so." Kaleb scooped Kuro up and walked out of sight.

Rin glared in the direction Kaleb went, then turned to Oli. "What do you want me to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know right now. Kaleb won't want to leave just yet though."

"Fine. I'm going to the room I was assigned."

Rin left Oli, wandering upstairs and falling onto the bed. The next few days were going to be rough. Kaleb was crazy, Rin decided. Really, really crazy.


End file.
